Beyond
by catchan2006
Summary: Fourteen year-old Alex Tennant finds his life made more complicated when a strange girl named Katsura appears...followed by a Dimension Witch! Now, Alex is stuck crossing various dimensions with Katsura to find her master! OCOC and other secret couples
1. The Girl from another Dimension

Beyond

_**catchan: Okay! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SERIES IN THIS FANFIC!**_

_**Alex: I'm the hero, Alex Tennant! I'm fourteen years-old and I live with my parents and my bratty brother Sam in London!**_

_**Katsura: I'm Katsura, Child of the Full Moon Flower from the Dimension Realms (I do not know what they are either). It's nice to meet you.**_

_**catchan: These guys are our main guys. Remember to remember them, okay? This is my first cross over fic. Inspired by Beyond the Beyond and some concepts of Tsubasa Resivour Chronicles (don't read but like the art work). Let's start!!**_

_**Alex and Katsura: Yeah!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

This is something I've always wondered about...why do girls dig _tall _guys? Maybe it was natural...but I rarely saw girls hanging out with short guys. I asked this question to one of my friends once and had replied "I don't know."

I am REALLY short compared to my friends. I cared little about anything but HEIGHT was the one that really bugged me. I drank milk every day and nothing was happening. I was beginning to think that milk making you big and strong was a lie...

"Oi, Alex, coming over?" asked Matt.

We were on our way home from school when he asked. I bet your wondering why on EARTH I was thinking about height during this time. Well, I'll tell you...

HE WAS FREAKIN' HUGE AND A MASSIVE CHICK MAGNET!!

I shook my head; "Nah." I replied "Got to get home early cause my grandma's coming over."

"I thought you hated her?"

"I do. I just can't avoid her..."

Matt laughed. He then ruffled my hair and said "So, I guess I'll see you Monday then?"

I nodded.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

We parted there.

...

...it did feel kinda lonely...

...

Ah! What am I saying?? I was fine! I strolled down the road and started to hum a happy tune. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine!

X X X X

**...Can you hear me?**

_...yes...I can hear you._

**What is your name?**

_...what is a name?_

**Ha ha...I know. I will name you Katsura. In a world I went to, Katsura can be spelt for "Moon". That is what you are, right?**

_Ka...tsura..._

**Katsura. Please. Hurry to my side.**

_Yes, Master..._

X X X X

I was half way down the road when I heard a voice call out:

_Master! I've found you!_

I stopped and looked around. Was I imagining things? I had to be; I mean, who would call for me-

"Master!"

A strange circle appeared on the floor and rose up into the sky. To my shock, a pair of feet emerged! Then a pair of legs! Torso...arms...neck...and finally a head! IT WAS A GIRL!! A GIRL FORMED FROM THE SKY!! She landed on her feet and put her hands to her sides. Her appearance was out of this world...

Her pink-purple hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were bright green. She wore a t-shirt with puffy sleeves at the shoulders and the lower parts spread out like a flower and swallow tails followed her, a tight red knee length pencil skirt and light brown knee high boots. On her arms were yellow arm warmers and around her neck was a strange gold choker with a red gem in the center. She took one look at me and said "Master..!"

My face went bright red at the word; did she just call me master..?

The girl held out her hands to grab me when...what a dork, she tripped up!

"A-are you alright..?" I asked. I put my hand out and the girl looked up at me, squinted and then quickly relaxed her eyes before saying "Yes, I have reunited with you after all, Master!"

I pointed at myself; "Master..?"

The girl nodded; "It's me, Katsura! Don't you remember me?"

Who on Earth was this Katsura? She just came from the sky and started calling me "Master"! Did she mistake me for someone else..? Not like it's every boys dream to have a cute girl to call them master...

Katsura stood up (SHE WAS TALL!!)and asked "Master?"

I asked back "Um...what are you talking about?"

Katsura's face fell. It was like she had just been told that there were would be no Christmas presents! I staggered back and Katsura then rubbed her eyes; "But I thought...it was Master..." She was crying! CRAP! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO!?

From behind her, another portal rose from the ground and into the sky. Out of that one came a woman, her hood held close to her skin by chains. She hovered in the air and said "I have finally found you, Child of the Full Moon Flower."

Katsura turned around to face this woman, tilted her head to the side and asked "Do I know you?"

The woman pointed and said "As a threat to the Dimension Witches, you must be destroyed!"

My spin shivered. The woman lifted her hands into a clap and a tiger-like monster appeared from out of the portal. Katsura wasn't scared once! What the hell?! As it flew towards her, I did the one thing I could do; I grabbed her wrist and shouted "RUN!!"

"AH!"

"CATCH THEM! THE FLOWER MUST NOT ESCAPE!!"

X X X X

We stopped when we found an alley to hide in. I rested on my knees while Katsura just swayed from side-to-side. I then hissed "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUST STANDING THERE?!"

Katsura replied "What happened?"

"She tried to kill you!! What is going on?! What's a dimension witch??"

Katsura put her finger to her lips and thought for a few seconds. She then replied "I am not sure. But, I crossed from my dimension to get here."

Wait, back it up-KATSURA WAS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?! YEAH! AND I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY!! But...it kinda made some sense. After all, she did float from a portal from the sky. I held my arm and said "My name's Alex. You're Katsura, right?"

Katsura nodded. She smiled, making my heart skip a beat. Something about her was so calming...

She rubbed her eyes, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry about this..." she said "I just thought...you were...my master..." She hiccupped "Y-you have the same sense and my eyesight isn't...very g-g-g-good!"

I waved my hands around; "I-it's alright!! U-uh! You'll find your master!!

Katsura asked "Really?"

Feeling more confident, I replied "Of course!"

"Found you!"

We looked up to see the woman from earlier with that MONSTER!! Katsura said "Oh, they've found us."

_HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!_

I grabbed Katsura's wrist again and began to drag her away again. But then a thought hit me; _where would we go?_

It's not like England's the best place to hide...

"ALEX!!" Katsura screamed. I returned to reality suddenly when something landed in front of me. W-what was that?? F-fire?? I stopped and backed up. Katsura was suddenly clocking on to what was going on and she held my wrist tightly. I turned around but fire surrounded that side too, as well as a monster growling at us. "Alex, what do we do?" she asked.

The witch past through the fire and stopped behind her monster. She held out her hand and said "Now...die!"

I looked around really fast and noticed something above her head. A dimension portal! If Katsura could get up there...!!

"Katsura!" I whispered "If you get up there, can you cross into another dimension?"

Katsura replied "Yes. I can alter its destination to take me anywhere."

I smiled; "Then all we need to do is get you up there..."

I took out a pair of roller blades from my messenger bag (never leave home without them, that's why I have them!). The witch stared and asked "What ARE you doing?"

"There we go..." Wobbling, I picked Katsura up and held her like a fireman holding a person in a fire (rather ironic, considering our situation...). I then said "Hold on, Katsura. I've never done this before."

"Alex..?" Katsura asked.

I wobbled to a start and rolled towards the witch. She tried to block but I managed to jump up onto her monster and then onto her herself!

"KATSURA! REACH FOR THE SKY!!" I ordered. Katsura stretched out one arm and the tips of her fingers barely touched the mark.

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

Katsura looked down at me and asked "Why haven't you let go? This is not your concern."

I replied "Everything will work out...probably!"

A pair of wings came out of Katsura's back and surrounded the two of us.

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Chibi Alex walks in with chibi Katsura.-**

**Alex: Welcome to the Omake!**

**Katsura: -bows-**

**Alex: This is the author's attempt at being funny so...yeah! Here we are!**

**Katsura: Alex...I'm tired. -rubs her eye-**

**Alex: Hm...well, what do you want to do?**

**Katsura: -head lands on Alex's shoulder-**

**Alex: O-OI!! STOP!! DON'T SLEEP ON ME!! EW! YOU DROOL?! KATSURA!! WAKE UP!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Note, Alex is fourteen years-old and Katsura looks like she's sixteen so that explains some of the height difference. There's also a picture of what I picture them to look like on my DA account. Please look!**_

_**Alex: We're off to another dimension! Which one are we going to, Katsura?**_

_**Katsura: I'm not sure, Alex.**_

_**Alex: ...**_

_**catchan: ...**_

_**Katsura: It should work out...probably.**_


	2. A New World!

Beyond

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE SERIES USED IN THE FANFIC!**_

_**Alex: Last time, Katsura mistook me for her master and now, I'm traveled to another dimension!**_

_**Katsura: Everything should be alright...probably.**_

_**catchan: Let's see where they've ended up!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Katsura's wings suddenly disappeared and fell to the floor like petals. The next thing I knew, we had landed in some green field. I slipped backwards and landed on my butt, Katsura landed on top of me.

"Ow...where are we..?"

Katsura stood up, crouched by the side of the road and ran her finger over the petals of a flower. Now that I thought about it...the witch said that Katsura was a flower...

"Hey! What are you doing?"

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and gold eyes and a giant suit of armor. The boy wore black and a red coat while the armor just had a loin cloth. I felt shivers go up my spin. I stood up and backed away to Katsura. The boy asked "What are you doing?"

The armor, in a kid's voice, "What strange clothes they're wearing."

Katsura stood up next to me and said "Hello."

The boy muttered "You are so weird..."

I asked "U-um...where are we?"

"Where? What do you mean?"

"This is the only road to the town of Hain." the armor replied "The train station's back there. Are you not from Hain?"

I rolled backwards, knocking down Katsura and falling on her.

"..."

"Sorry Katsura!" I quickly stood up and helped her up. She looked down at the flower, then at the rest of us. That's when I noticed...

"I'm barely taller than you!" I blurted out loud. It was true! The golden haired boy was just shorter than me and the moment I said that, his face tensed up.

"Uh-oh!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPEC OF DUST?!" The boy grabbed my tie and was about to spin me around when I automatically spun around in the spot. REALLY FAST. When he stopped, I tripped up AGAIN. This time on this guy.

"Brother! Are you alright?" asked the suit of armor.

"Alex!" asked Katsura.

I moved backwards as fast as I could and shouted "THAT GUY IS **(CENSORED)** CRAZY!"

I quickly covered my mouth and shot worried glances over at the armor (cause he sounded like a kid) and Katsura (who didn't understand). The short boy growled, sat up and asked in a scary voice "Who are you?"

_Eep!_

"A-Alex...and this is Katsura...what about you..?"

"I'm Edward Elric." replied the shortie-I mean-the boy. The armor replied "I'm Alphonse Elric. We're brothers."

"I'm the OLDER." Edward sounded like he wanted to assert his position as the "older brother" as he claimed.

_Could have fooled me..._

"Where are you guys from?" asked Edward, "I've never seen clothes like yours before."

I felt protective of Katsura of this point. I took her hand and stammered "W-we're lost! A-and l-looking for someone!"

"Someone? Who is it?" asked Alphonse. I was already liking him more than his brother, "We might have seen them and we've been to a lot of places."

"Katsura!" I looked at her, "What luck! We might find him yet! What's your master's name??"

Then came the most crushing words EVER.

"I don't know his name." Katsura replied, so calmly.

"T-then what d-does he look like..?" I asked.

Even MORE crushing words.

"I don't know. We're never met." Katsura replied again, just as calmly.

I just stared.

"Then...how can you know it's him..? Or her..?"

"I can sense him."

_I thought so..._

I felt like bursting into tears. Edward replied "Well,we can't help you if you don't know what he looks like or his name."

Alphonse dropped his fist on the palm of his hand and asked "How about you come to Central with us?"

Edward said "Yeah! Great idea! You might be able to "sense" this "master"!"

Katsura smiled so cutely and she said "Oh, let's go Alex!"

"Yeah! Once I change into my shoes..."

X X X X

Edward had to pay for our ticket to get on the train. Then people began to look at Katsura funnily. What? Hadn't they seen a human-flower before? Edward fell asleep and Katsura rested her head on my shoulder. That's when Alphonse asked "Where are you from?"

"Uh..." Okay I couldn't answer this. Alphonse then explained "I saw you fall from the sky while Edward wasn't looking. Added with your appearance, I doubt your from even this world."

I looked at my hands on my knees; "Please...don't tell anyone..." I said.

"I'd never tell." Alphonse replied "Unless I really had to. Just, tell me and I'll help you out."

I thought this over. He had a good point; I knew nothing of this place and any help protecting Katsura would help, even a little. I replied "Please and thank you."

Alphonse nodded. If I could see his face, he'd be smiling.

"Have you heard of Alchemy?"

X X X X

"_You lost it?!"_

"_I am so sorry, My Lord."_

"_FIND IT! TRACE IT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!"_

"_And what of the boy?"_

"_Hmph. He made his choice the second he jumped through the portal; kill him."_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Alex and Edward stand next to each other. Chibi Katsura and Alphonse walk in-**

**Katsura: ...Wow.**

**Alphonse: What is it, Katsura?**

**Katsura: I can barely see but...Alex is taller than Edward.**

**Edward: EH.**

**Alex: N-not a good idea Katsura...**

**Katsura: But...how tall is Edward?**

**Alphonse: Hm...well...he has an antenna AND heighted shoes so...**

**Edward: DON'T YOU DARE MEASURE ME!! -RAGE-**

**-Alex and Alphonse grab Katsura-**

**Alex and Alphonse: RUN!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: That's right! Our first world is the world of Fullmetal Alchemist! Alphonse knows Alex and Katsura's secret but does Edward really not know? Hmm...**_

_**Alex: Katsura, we can't call Edward short. Okay?**_

_**Katsura: Why?**_

_**Alex: Cause he'd kill us.**_

_**Katsura: And that's bad?**_

_**Alex: ...of course it's bad!**_


End file.
